Eat All You Can't
https://drive.google.com/open?id=11kxGVltH-3FrSYtLf2z7l6Zp3fImPDgd All You Can't Eat (episode begins) (Taco Shet's) (inside) Trevor Sr.: Welcome to Taco Shet's, Flaky. Flaky: Ow. Trevor Sr.: Rule 1, I'm the manager. Rule 2, Keep this place clean. And Rule 3, Don't you ever serve those disguisting mongooses, Tongueo and Rompo. Flaky: Aye aye, Trevor Sr. Rompo: No weapons, No poison, No swearing, No smoking, No Tongueo and Rompo. Tongueo: Come on, Rompo. Don't humiliate me again. All you can eat, does not mean you can actually eat at all. Face it, we've been banned from that place. Rompo: It's okay. Flaky can help us. (Flaky waves) Rompo: See? Tongueo: Aren't you forgetting about Trevor Jr's pop, Sr? Rompo: Don't get mad, We're Twin Bunnies. Tongueo: Oh. In disguises, I see. (They entered) (and arrived) (Flaky looks at the script) (as the twin mongoose brothers arrive) Flaky: Hola Madames. Can I take your order? Rompo: It's a good day to you too, Flaky. Flaky: Hi Lillian. Hi Stephenie. Rompo: Actually, it's me, Rompo, and my brother, Tongueo. Flaky: Oh. Rompo: We would like The All You Can Eat special, please. Flaky: Hmm... Rompo: I told you me and Tongueo would fool the baddies. Flaky: Go ahead. Rompo: Thanks. Let's chow. (Looks at all the mexican food) (and gasps) Tongueo: Rompo, Don't take much longer. Just eat your food and let's get outta here, Before we get in trouble. Rompo: My pleasure. (He was about to eat a burrito until SWIPE) Rompo: Hmm? Tongueo: Uh oh. Rompo: Now we're in for it. (Trevor Sr. grunts) Trevor Sr: What did I tell you?! (They grin) Trevor Sr: No weapons, No poison, No swearing, No smoking, No Tongueo and Rompo. (KICK, Goofy yodel) (and CLANG) Rompo: Darn. I payed for it and didn't get any. Tongueo: That no good stupid feline. He can't treat us. Like this. We've been kicked out. Rompo: He's a baddie, Shet can't have him hired here, He's the founder of Taco Shet's. Tongueo: Listen. We'll get the food. Even if I have to eat some with you. (Later) (sometime) (Animals going in) (one by one) Trevor Sr.: Hmm... (seems impressed) Trevor Sr.: Hello Kessie Antler. (Baby talks) (seems pleased) Trevor Sr.: What the...? You two again? Rompo: Doesn't work. (TOSS) (WHEE!) Tongueo: Drat! Rompo: Let's try another plan. (Tongueo and Rompo disguise as Chip and Dale) (and succeed) Trevor Sr.: Huh? (seems puzzled) (KICK!) (goofy holler) Rompo: Oops. Tongueo: Mistake. (They disguise as Pokemons) (and try to get in) Rompo: Togepi. Tongueo: Squirtle. (WHACK!) (Wilhelm scream) (Later, Tongueo and Rompo were stacked when they disguise as Mad Dog) (and gets in) Trevor Sr.: What do we have here? Mad Dog: Ahem. We've come for our All You Can Eat special. Trevor Sr.: Suit yourself, Tannen. (Tongueo and Rompo feast) (Rompo peeks) (and gasps) Trevor Sr.: Oops. Your belly popped out a head. (Rompo gulps) (KICK!) (Wilhelm scream) Tongueo: Ow. Rompo: Snap. (Later, Flaky was at the drive thru window) (and serving costumers) Flaky: Huh? (seems puzzled) (SWIPE) (SNATCH) (Trevor Sr. looks) (and gasps) (Tongueo was dressed as Princess Zelda) (and Rompo was dressed as Samus) Trevor Sr.: Well, Zelda. What a surprise. Tongueo: Oh, please, you're embarrassing me. Trevor Sr.: What do you want? Tongueo: Can we have the All You Can Eat food? (Rompo sneaks in) Rompo: I'll get the food at last. (Trevor Sr. notice something) Trevor Sr: What the? What's this? Rompo: Must eat. (goes to eat the food) Trevor Sr.: Sorry Miss. No can do. (POKE) (SMACK) (Goofy holler) (CLANG!) (Everyone laugh) (and chuckle) Trevor Sr.: What do you know? A dumb and dumber mongoose. (the bros gasp) (They walked out) (and left) Rompo: Oooh. I should stop eating tacos for now on. Tongueo: Oh, come on. Don't quit on me. We've payed for our food. Now they refuse our service. Rompo: What's wrong with him? He must just not like us. Tongueo: That's the reason two heads are better than one. Rompo: Okay. Tongueo: Yeah. And I know just the plan. (Later) (sometime) Tongueo: Connecting watch. Rompo: Great idea. (They climb up to the roof) (on top) (They got in) (at last) (They look down at the mexican foods) (and gasp) Rompo: Now what? Tongueo: Here's the plan that's made. Rompo: I'll lower you down to grab the tacos? Tongueo: Exactly. But be careful. (They plunged down) (below) Both: Whoa! (SPLAT!) (They sneak under the floor) (and creep onward) (Climb through the wall) (to the top) (Tongueo peeks out of the hanging lamp) (and sees if the coast is clear) (He gasps) (when he sees Trevor Sr) (He turns the switch on) (and zaps poor Tongueo) (They zapped through the restaurant) (like magic) Flaky: Whoa! (dodges) (and hides) (Everyone gets knocked down) (and falls on the ground) (Tongueo and Rompo crashes into the mexican foods) (and eats it) Trevor Sr.: Tongueo! Rompo! (Tongueo and Rompo gasp) (They eat and eat and eat) (so much) Trevor Sr.: Hey! Stop that! (SPLAT) (they refuse) Trevor Sr.: You're making a mess! Shet can't allow... (gets interrupted) Trevor Sr.: I'm warning you! (they gasp) (He growls until) (all of a sudden) Shet: What exactly is happening here? Trevor Sr.: Shet. What a surprise. Shet: How come this place is a mess? Trevor Sr.: Uh... Uh... Uh... Shet: So you're the one who is behind this? Trevor Sr.: No. I'm the manager. Shet: And if you're a manager, then the place is a pigsty. (Removes the tag from him) Shet: From now on, Flaky is the new manager here. Flaky: Thank you, Shet. Shet: No problem, Flaky. Yes, Sir. Trevor Sr. (Swiper's voice): Oh man. (leaves) Tongueo: Boy. I'm full. It's good. Cause we won. I think. Flaky: Wow. I've been voted to into doing this all day. Now you can come here and eat at any time you like. Rompo: Say, We're not kicked out anymore. What do you say we have desert? Tongueo: Ah, sure thing. (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Episodes